


Texas Forever

by auroreanrave



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Texas Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim loves his domestic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-series and which sees Tim as the unlikeliest domestic goddess.

Tim loves his home. He really does. The hills stretch out for miles, so far he thinks in his mind's eye that he can see Austin. The sunlight always glints off everything, making it golden and crisp and beautiful.

He isn't afraid to say he's a homebody. Tim's all grown up, Landry tells him, the corners of his eyes crinkling, right before Tim kisses him to shut him up. He takes pride in the home he's built; even Becky and Mindy have - only-half-jokingly, he thinks - asked him for his chicken pot pie recipe.

Landry spends his days at an IT company, sorting out people's computers and hard drives and sharing geeky jokes that Tim doesn't understand or particularly want to. Tim fixes cars and does the groceries and speaks more to Coach than he would have years ago, and Skypes with Jason on the computer.

He knows that some people think a life like this isn't much in terms of money and possessions - he doesn't drive a fancy car or have an expensive TV or whatever - but there's nothing in the whole world that he'd trade for this life. The itch, the thrill of taking someone else’s to his bed stays there, but he just takes Landry right then and there in the kitchen, to sate the desire.

The summers stay long and thick and heady, and when Landry returns home, all sweaty and sticky, Tim is sure to greet him at the door with an ice cold beer. He brushes off the jokes about wearing an apron all day - no one needs to know about the times he cooks breakfast for Landry wearing nothing but the apron - and he and Landry sit out on the porch, good steak in their belly and beer in their hands, free hands sometimes entwined as the sun sets down the hills, bathing everything in light the colour of fire that transforms the sky.

Tim takes Landry to their bed, the rings on their left hands clinking in the soft, dark cocoon of shade that is their bedroom, and kisses him and blesses God for his life. Texas forever.


End file.
